Saints Row IV- Gat is back
by SincerelyTheFreak
Summary: Gat's been "dead" for awhile and so much has changed. How will things be when he comes back? (Rated M!)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE START

Let's just get this straight- I'm not saying I was obsessed or anything like that. Yes, he was my best friend. Yes, I would do anything for him, kill anyone against him, if he wanted me to fuck Shaundi I would do it.

Maybe after beating the shit out of him, but I'd still do it.

But I knew the feeling was mutual then. I could trust him with my life and he did the same. We were more than my best friends, more than partners in crime or whatever the fuck people say. He was there for me when Carlos died, and I helped him kill the sonofabitch who cut off Aisha's head.

He was mine, and I was his. Not in a romantic sexy way then, but it was the thought that count. I mean, he's saved my life more times than I can count, so I had to return the favor.

Only, I didn't get to.

Not once he died.

PROLOGUE END

**Author's note:**

**Heyyyyyyyyy so I know this isn't my young justice smut I promised... I AM SO SORRY. It's still in development because I've never written smut before. soooooooo anyone want to beta test? Anybody?**

**Like always, PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me know what you guys like or if I can improve at all or just lift my spirits! Pleaseeeee! I give you cookie!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Freak**

**P.S. I know this is short, so will be the next chapter... but it get's longer I swear!**

**P.P.S. Want background info? The character is a badass Hispanic female. This is set in Saint's Row IV so if you haven't played, you might not get a lot of it. Also, I will (At some point) publish my other short story with Carlos (Rated M). It will have the same protagonist, but it's more of a background story. You'll see, Carlos will be a big thing in this story so that short story is kinda just... Fluff. Hot, sexy, Fluff. But it's only optional so you don't have to read it. **


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE START

He's alive. I know it, he's alive.

He's fucking alive.

I heard the aliens crying out below me. I was stomping them out in my robot, somewhat listening to Kenzie yell in my ear, and trying to quell my rage.

They took him.

Those bastards took my Johnny.

For years I thought he was dead. I almost came to terms with it. But he's not.

I will not let them touch my Johnny.

I jumped out of my robot once the door was unlocked. I had to see him and from the trail of dead bodies, I knew he was close. Gun shots suddenly rang out but it only quickened my pace.

Johnny. Johnny.

JohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJo hnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnny-

Jesus fucking Christ. Where is he?! Another gun shot rang out, but I was already at the door.

He stood there. Right in front of me, covered in tank goo and blood, naked and proud, and damnit, I wanted to burst out in tears.

"Gat!" I screamed. I don't care if I had just seen him in the virtual 2-D world, or if all the aliens in the fucking ship heard me, or if all of my crewmates- including the ones I've slept with- could see me nearly break into pieces in the middle of battle.

My Gat was alive.

CHAPTER ONE END

**Author's note:**

**I told ya it'd be short! But the next is MUCH longer (I think) So you will get more! I know there is any Smut yet, but it's coming (no pun intended) REALLY SOON. I swear!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Freak**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO START

Mia's scream woke him. Before she found him, he was relying on pure instinct and adrenaline. Now he was awake.

"Mia," he whispered. She had changed a lot since the last he saw her. Her bobbed black hair has grown down past her shoulders. Her bright green-hazel eyes were now colder, harder, but ever so deadly seductive.

"Gat!" She shouted again, and ran toward him. He picked his glasses of the dead alien in front of him and slid them over his black eyes.

"Hey, boss. Long time no see?"

He thought she would be with him. Gat was safely aboard the ship, but everyone was want his attention so much he didn't even get to shower.

Well, everyone but _her_.

"Gat, do you want some food? We've got... Space food. But it's good I swear!" Shaundi was the most "attentive". She wanted to know how his suit was fitting him, if he wanted something to drink, if he wanted to sleep, if he needed a shit, hell, she offered to rub his shoulders. The fuck?

"Jesus, girl, let the man breathe," Pierce shook his head.

"What? I'm not- Oh. Sorry, Johnny," Shaundi stepped back from him, and it took all of Gat's patience not to let out a sigh of relief.

"It's all good, Shaundi. Hey, can you tell me where the boss ran off to? I haven't seen her..." His voice trailed off as he looked around. She disappeared soon after they escaped back onto the ship. Mumbling something that Gat couldn't catch.

"Boss? I don't know, Matt would probably know." Pierce responded relaxing even more into the chair he was in.

"Why the fuck would that kid know?" Irritation ebbing in Gat' voice.

"'Cause for some crazy reason the two of them have gotten very close over the past few years." Shaundi shook her head.

"Close as in...?" Gat was starting to trip.

"Who the fuck knows anymore. Ain't nuthin' normal with her." Piece cracked open a book lying on the floor. He acted like this was a common thing with Mia, which to Gat, it was definitely not.

Mia didn't play well with others. She liked her room and space, and you were damn lucky if you got to use any of it. Which is why Gat was _very_ confused, and he doesn't like to be in the dark.

"So where the fuck is Matt?" Gat shook his head and tried not to pinch his nose in frustration.

"Probably on or near the couch- aka on the lower and other side of the ship," Shaundi sighed. "We'll be here if you need us."

"Thanks, guys," Johnny mumbled. He walked away from the pool tabled and clambered around the ship. It was still weird to do the normalest things, like walk with real legs, breath, see things in 3-D, the usual. Who the fuck was this "Matt" anyway?

His answer came quicker than he thought when he turned into another large room of the ship. Nothing looked out of the norm with the tech, couch, and large boxes except for the random emo twink sitting up on them.

"Yo, where's the boss?" Gat rumbled out. He was easily glaring at the kid, of course "Matt" couldn't actually see the glare due to Johnny's pitch black sunglasses- but it's the thought that counts.

"Mia?" Matt barely looked up from the handheld alien device in front of him. Johnny's scowl got worse with that one word. "She's in the washroom- err bathroom. Taking a shower."

"Well, care to tell me where the _washroom_ is?" Gat spat back, with more sarcasm than usual.

"On the left side of this cargo hold. It'll be in the random hallway." Matt responded a little confused. He watched Gat walk away without a word. "Your welcome? Weirdo..."

CHAPTER TWO END

**Author's note:**

**Hello, loves! More Gat and... (OMG wait for it) MATTY! I love both of them *Fangirl sigh* Sooo you want Smut scenes? Should be coming up next! If you don't like that kind of thing, I'll summarize it all at the end of the chapter. **

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it's sarcastic comments or whatever, they make it easier to write! And then I'll know if I've messed up... **

**Sincerely,**

**The Freak**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE START

It had been a long day. Both mentally and physically exhausting, and honestly, I didn't actually know if I could stand in the shower for that long. Maybe the ice cold water was making things numb enough to stay standing.

Gat was alive. All of these years of self hatred, depression, emptiness all of it just... gone. He was alive.

I opened my eyes and stared at the white shower walls. Slowly, the white seemed to change and Gat was in front of me. He was smiling and said something but I couldn't hear. The blood rushed to my ears and picture was changing. He was slowly frowning realizing he couldn't get through to me. His expression became more scared and frantic, almost like he was trying to warn me- to push me away. I looked down only to see a blade suddenly come out stomach. The blade was pulled back and dark red blood replaced it. Johnny fell to the ground, and crumpled into a pool blood.

Something shined in the corner of my eye. Looking down, I saw my hand was covered in blood. In my blood soaked hand, was the blade that disappeared just a moment ago._I killed Johnny Gat_. I open my mouth to scream in horror-

The shower stall door suddenly opened and before me stood the man I had just… seen.

"Johnny…" I mumble under my breath. He stood there, his space suit unzipped down before his crotch. His flesh was beautifully tanned, a bit flushed, thankfully still incredibly fit, and coated with goo. It took me a moment to realize the situation.

"Hey, boss," he smirked. I flattened myself against the shower wall.

"Gat! Get out this is the female bathroom. OUT! What are you even doing here?!" I yelled at him. All it made him do is shake his head.

"I haven't seen you in hours, never mind the _years_ we spent apart." My retreat only encouraged him to get closer.

"Then lets fuck people up later, I'm showering here!" I had to force my voice not to go up 10 octaves. "And I'm naked. Really, really naked. OUT."

"Fine," was all he said. In a flash he was gone, and it made me wonder if he was actually ever there. With the shower door shut, I turned back to the cascading water. Minutes passed and I was finally starting to relax.

With a click, I heard the door open and close. I spun around to see Johnny there again.

This time completely naked.

"Fuck, Gat, that's so not what I meant," I groaned, trying to look anywhere but in front of me.

"What? Nothin' you haven't seen before," Gat was staring at me. His eyes didn't trail my body, but instead he looked me straight in the eye. Of course he still had his signature sunglasses on, but I could always tell what he was looking at.

"Well, y-yeah, but those incidences were different," I muttered. I tried to act like I didn't know what he was talking about, but their faces flashed through my mind.

Poor Aisha. Sweet Car-

"Well nothin's changed since then. Not that I'm aware of anyway." Johnny stepped forward again, just as I pushed backwards. The closer he is the more I see the goop covering him.

"Johnny, you're coated with tank slime," Shaking my head I hesitantly touch his shoulder, picking off the slime. It felt so surreal to touch him.

He's alive.

"Yeah, didn't really get a chance to get clean, bein' jumped by everyone an' all. Of course you wouldn't know," Gat scowled at me. He wasn't in the water at all which only made me feel more awkward.

"I said sorry already. How did you know I was here?" I covered my chest by crossing my arms, but that only made my already-larger-than-average breasts pop out even more.

"I asked 'Matt'," he still didn't move. No leaning, no crossing of the arms, nothing. "Who is the kid anyway?"

"He's a friend. It's a complicated story, " I mumbled, making the mistake of looking down at my feet. I caught his 'package' in the corner of my vision.

It was hard. Really, really hard. And much bigger than eight inches.

Too quickly, I stepped back only to slip on the wet tile. My arms flailed out and I seriously thought I was going to break my head open. In a flash, I felt strong, large, warm arms around me that were completely supporting my body.

"Jesus, Mia, be careful." Gat chuckled in my ear. I went to swat him, only to realize what was happening.

He was completely pushed up against me. Our legs we intertwined in such a way that my most private heat was right on top of his leg, and his big-ass member was rubbing on my thigh. I resisted the urge to roll my hips, to run my hands through his rough, black, anti-gravity hair, to mark that muscular tanned body.

_Gat engulfed my cold body with his strong warmth. His lips crashed on mine, exploring my mouth with his tongue. I felt rough hands covering my body, as if they wanted to touch every part of me at once. Carefully moving his leg, I moaned from the sensations radiating from my clit, earning a chuckle from him. His lips left mine only to travel down my throat, leaving me voiceless and hungry. Wanting more, I grabbed his cock and rubbed the head making him gasp on my neck. His teeth sink into me and I started to tug lightly on him. One of his hand left my back and traveled to the other side of my body. He removed his knee just enough, so his hand could penetrate me-_

"...Mia? Mia, are you alright? You look flushed," Johnny's voice woke me from my delusion. My lips were parted and I immediately looked up at him. Something must have surprised him because he suddenly gaped at me.

"I.. I gotta go." I ran from the showers, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around myself. Running out of the bathroom, I turned to the end of the hall. The best thing about the hall was that it had three doors, one the girls restroom, one to the boys restroom, and one to my room.

I slammed my door shut and quickly turned to lock it. Only after hearing the click, did I visibly sigh and rest my head against the wall.

What. Just. Happened.

"Welcome back, my love," a body vibrated behind me, just as arms wrapped around my towel-covered stomach. My eyes snapped open.

"Matt."

CHAPTER THREE END

**Author's Note:**

**PHEW! Finally some naked Gat action! (Of course the juicy part was just a day-dream but whatev...) **

**Next chapter is full on smut. You guys are finally getting the scene you wanted! (Well, kind. It's Mattxf!Boss scene, so if you were wanting REAL Gat scene, that's coming. I swear, it's just the whole Hunt to Kill type thing.)**

**Summary for those who don't like smut: Gat is done waiting for the boss to come out, so he goes to her. Gat stands his ground (Naked) and Mia sees his beloved 'package'. Shocked that he's hard, she slips and he catches her. Her brain works like crazy and she day-dreams that they're making out heavily. **

**Keep the reviews coming! They help ALOT. **

**Sincerely,**

**The Freak**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR START

"Have a nice shower?" Matt smirked against my neck.

He didn't know the truth behind those words.

He tightened his arms around me, and I tried to relax into him like I normally did. It worked. "No different than usual. How long did you wait?"

"Only a few minutes. I met 'Johnny Gat'. He was… different. Did he find you?" Matt loosened his grip on me so I could turn in his arms. Wrapping my hands around his neck, I smiled at him.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to hang out some more. Apparently he's in need of wreak-terror-on-crazy-ass-aliens-time," My hands slowly ran up his head, playfully pulling on his hair.

"Well you two can do that later. Right now, I need some Mia-time," Matt grabbed my ass and lifted me up. He pushed me against the bedroom door as I wrapped my legs around him for support. His lips went to mine making my body feel as if it was going to explode.

"Baby… oh god, Matt!" I moaned when we broke apart for air. My towel slide off of me, leaving me bare against him. He started to leave a trail of kisses and love bites from my jaw to my collar bone. I grinded against him, trying to get any friction I could. Matt was always great with building up the need, making you feel like you were about to die.

"I want you so bad, love. God, I need you," he growled at me. I pulled his hair, exposing his neck. Sinking my teeth down on him, I sucked and lick at the soft part of his nape. Eventually, I raised my head and kissed the under part of his chin.

"Then take me already. Be alive with me tonight, _mío_," he shuddered at my words.

In a moment, he pulled me from the door to the bed while kissing me ever so passionately. Heat was building between us, even after he dropped me on the bed.

"Strip. _Ahora_." I commanded him. Matt smirked at me, but still stood before the bed and touched the zipper.

"I can always tell when you want me, love. Your native heritage comes out." He slowly unzipped his space suit.

"Habit. Besides you like my latino tongue," My eyes hungrily traced his body. Even though he was a slender teen, he still had a crafted muscular body. Shrugging off the suit, he was left in front of me with nothing but his loose light blue tie. He touched the knot of his tie, but I grabbed it before he could take it off. I only shook my head, then pulled on it so he fell on the bed.

"There's many things I like about you, but that tongue of yours is certainly one of them," he said heavily. I straddled him and tried not to giggle when I felt his hard long cock against my bum. It wasn't as thick as Gat's, but it was still larger than normal.

"Tell me you want this," I spoke, my voice full of lust and need. Lifting myself, I put his dick under me so I could rub myself on it.

"Dear God, Mia, please give it to me. I need to feel you," Matt growled at me. His black nails pushed in to my hips; the stinging pressure gave me an edge.

Finally, I slammed down on him. He speared me through, filling me up and making me see stars. Matt yelled out and I moaned, enjoying the slight pain and his sultry voice. Before continuing, I waited for us to catch our breath, only moving once he grounded his hips.

I started the tempo slow. Lifting myself, then letting my body fall slowly. Eventually, he started to thrust upwards, mumbling something incomprehensible. The beat went faster and faster, taking our pleasures to new highs. But exhaustion was getting to me, making me want to collapse in bliss.

As if sensing my tiredness, Matt pushed me down on the bed. He pounded and pounded me, the room filling with moans, slapping of flesh meeting flesh, and the delicious smell of sex. Suddenly, he hit that perfect spot that made me cry out. He hit it again and again, making me yell louder and louder.

Supporting me in his arms, yet not slowing the tempo at all, he sat me up on his lap. I grabbed at his back for leverage, but the new position made him hitting my g-spot double in pleasure. My long purple nails dug in his back, and I dragged them all across it. Matt must have liked the pain, because he groaned and thrusted into me harder.

He spun us around and motioned for me to grab the headboard. The moment I did, he slammed into me and made me cry out. Abruptly, he pulled out completely and I felt more empty than had before I walked in the room. But before I could whimper, he slammed back into me. We continued that for a while, till he did it so hard, I cried out in orgasmic pleasure, seeing spinning waves of color.

Matt humped, grinded, and wildly thrusted into me for a little while longer, till he pulled out and turned me around. I opened my mouth and he shoved his cock in. He yelled out and spasmed in my mouth. His sperm was salty, yet utterly delicious. Sucking him clean, he popped out of my mouth collapsed next to me.

"Well... that sure was exciting."

CHAPTER FOUR END

**Author's Note:**

**Ohmyfreakinggawddddddd Matt! I can't get enough of that guy! What about you guys?**

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought of it, if you like Matty-time, if you want moar, or anything! I really enjoyed this one *fangirl sigh***

**Also, school for me is just around the corner (aka TOMORROW) so I might not get to update every day like I have been. I will try to update AT LEAST once a week (probably on Friday) but I will try to do it as soon as I can. I'll be one of the new kids at my new school tomorrow, so wish me luck! **

**As always, let me know what you guys want to see! Or if you just think its good, because you guys seriously help keep the story alive!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Freak**

**P.S. Did anybody see those VMA's last night? DAMMNNN is all I gotta say.**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE START

Matt and I cuddled for a little longer. We flirtatiously chit chatted, yet neither one of us were ready for round two. Eventually, Matt's words would slur and grow fewer. Once I heard his slow steady breathing, I slowly snuck from the bed. Moving to the large dresser in the room, I pulled out a suit and quickly jumped in it. I tip toed out of the room in seconds.

The hallway and cargo hold felt colder than the rest of the ship. There was a depressed feel to it, and made me wonder why I was not in bed with my hack-god. As I passed one of the huge crates, I saw a dark figure sitting against one. I walked towards it, unsure of what it was.

It was Gat.

"Gat?" Kneeling next to him I questioned whether or not I should touch him, but he didn't seen to respond to my voice. "Gat?" I whispered. Finally giving in, I touch his shoulder.

With a jolt his head snapped up and shoved me on the floor. My head hit the floor with a 'clank' but I made no move to fight back.

"Mia? Is that you, Miaaa?" His words were slurred and it seemed like he was delirious. He let me up and I took the moment to look around. Right away, I spotted the empty beer bottles sprawled on the ground.

"Fuck, Johnny, how many did you drink? You reek!" I wasn't really as disgusted as I sounded. I've seen him way worse than this. But he was on his way there.

"It's just... I don't know... I want..." He was muttering things I don't think even he could understand.

"A shower. You need a shower." I touched his shoulder to pull him up, but his suit slipped and my hand came in contact with his skin. "And you still have tank goo on you! God, didn't you shower earlier?"

"Wasn't... in the mood for... a shower after..." He grunted out, making me wince at his words. I slung his arm over my shoulder and slowly walked to one of the bottles. It had bits of blue specs in it.

"Oh great. Johnny, you drank some of the alien beers. Those make you more sick than drunk." We walked to the restroom hallway and slipped into the mens' room. Leaning him against the wall, I removed his arm from around me. His suit was already mostly unzipped, but the moment I touched it electricity sparked between us.

"Good god, Mia. Just give it to me alread… mph…" His words blended together again, but his face pushing into the crook of my neck didn't help.

"You can't…" My words fade as with all real logic. Gat's breath tickled my neck, but I moaned instead of giggled. At my last attempt from doing anything I would regret, I pulled down his zipper. Gat gasped at the cold air, which have me enough time to step away from him.

"Alright, time for you to sober up. Get in the shower." He only shook his head at my words, which annoyed me more than angered. "Why the hell not?"

"Cause I can't lift my arms without getting dizzy. I can't wash myself," he threw his head up to the ceiling, only to frown at the movement. "You gotta do it."

"What?! Nonononononono, that ain't gonna happen. Let me just call Pierce-" I stepped toward the door.

"No. You have to do it." Gat grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving. "Pierce is great, but he ain't you."

"I think that's the point," I whispered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Strip and get in the shower already!" I growled at him. He turned away from me, and let his suit fall to the floor. My eyes went straight to his firm ass and I felt my own body flush. I quickly shook my head and followed suit.

"Wait," Gat turned to me. He was in the shower with me standing in the doorway. "Why do I gotta be naked, but you don't?"

"Because I already took one. Unlike you." I crossed my arms, wanting to get this over with.

"I don't care," he pulled me into the shower. The door was slammed shut and the front of my body was pushed into it. "Mia, Mia, Mia…" His hand went to my chest and found the metal zipper. "Stop fighting already."

"Johnny, you're still drunk after-" My words were caught in my throat once he yanked the zipper cold from the metal door bit my body.

"No, I'm pissed 'cause I missed my best friend, but she's too busy avoiding me to notice," his mouth was at my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Okay, okay, I'm so sorry. Won't happen again, now let me go. It's cold," I whimpered. In return, he pulled me back from the door and instead pressed me against himself. He pulled the shoulders of my outfit down and slid the rest down my legs.

"Better?" His hands traveled around my stomach. Do I say yes? Tell him how much I want his muscular body on mine? How long I've been waiting for him to let me run my hands along his body? Or do I tell him to back off? To never touch me again?

"Lets get you washed then off to bed," my voice sounds hollow.

I opt for neither.

He lets me turn around and push him to the water. It's warmth surprises me.

"Last time you showered, the water was cold. I thought you hated anything cold," he rumbled. Gat watched me press some buttons on the wall and gather soap in my hands.

"Yeah, well things have changed, Gat," I say while trying to keep my voice even. I worked a lather up in my hands, before touching his arm. I rubbed it softly, feeling the tank slime slid off of him. He just watches me the whole time, not moving, not speaking, I even have to check to see if he's breathing. Once I finished one arm I started the next.

Eventually, I reached his chest and could no longer resist the urge. I looked up to see his eyes, only to see him almost panting. I laughed and touched his neck. "You're going to need to take off the sunglasses, you know."

"Huh?" Johnny's voice was strained- which only made my want to jump his bones double. "Oh okay…" He reached up, and in one fluid movement threw his glasses safely on my suit far behind us. His eyes were a bright gray, and as much as I didn't want to admit it-

they were clouded with pure lust.

CHAPTER FIVE END

**Author's note:**

**omg school... why are you sucking the life out of me...**

**I've had this chapter done for... a few days (PLEASE DONT KILL ME) but I've been soooo busy. I've met so many awesome people! I cant wait to see them again! Just not the work...**

**And the reviews, OMG YOU PEOPLE ARE SO AMAZING. Can I give you all a cookie? I want to.**

**But seriously, they are awesome. I can't thank you guys enough for reading my work. That's like... never happened.**

**Stay awesome, and I'll see you soon! (hopefully)**

**Sincerely,**

**The Freak**


End file.
